Degrassi: DIMENSIONS
by ForNaught
Summary: The door to a new dimension is opened, and Toronto's ultimate fate lies ahead. Can the kids of Degrassi save the world? Or will it all be for nothing?
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

"AHUAHUAHUA! OOHHH HO HO HO HEE HEE HA HEE HA HOOOAHHHH!" cackled a shrill voice, similar to a Noblewoman's. "AT LAST! I HAVE SUCCEEDED! THE DIMENSIONS SHALL FINALLY MEET! DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL, PREPARE TO MEET THE END! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" turning around with her white labcoat flowing behind her, Mia, also wearing a tube top, panties, and having no visible stretch marks, quickly pulled the large lever. A shrieking noise similar to donkey that is being castrated while devouring an infant thundered throughout the room. Then, an enormous flash of light the likes of which Canada had never seen before occurred, and with it the door to another dimension had opened. "WELCOME TO MY WORLD! AHAH! AHAH! AHAHAHAH! Care for a spot of tea?"

The next day seemed like any other at Degrassi; Emma, Spinner, Craig, Toby, Anya, and Holly J were all in class waiting for the teacher to arrive. Wheelchair Girl was there too, being as useless as usual. They discussed various topics, but mostly cement. The conversation eventually turned to Mia and how her vaginal flaps were so large and easily visible through her pants. "Hey, where is Mia, anyway?" asked Toby. "Probably busy shoving bricks up her cunt" said Holly J. Everybody laughed in unison, like in an infomercial or 80s sitcom. Then Mia finally walked into the room, late for class as usual. "What's everybody laughing about?" "Nothing" they again all said in unison. "Well, I have something _wonderful_ planned just so you all know" The teacher then interrupted, informing the students that if they did not soon sit quietly she would have to shoot them on site, no doubt taking these orders from Canada's oppressive government . "Yes, ma'am" said Mia, as the rest of the students nodded their heads in silent agreement. The class then began, and they were asked to present their papers on why one might cross breed a Llama and a boombox. Each student had worked on a team for the project. In this particular case, Spinner and Toby got an A+, Holly J and Anya got an A, Emma and Wheelchair Girl got a C, and Craig and Mia got an F- because they spent all the time they should've spent writing the paper on having sex with eachother. "I assume the reason you guys got an A+ was because of Toby, no?" asked Holly J to Spinner and Toby as they walked to the caf. "Actually, it was Spinner's idea. I just wrote it and fleshed it out a bit" answered Toby. "Ah, I see then." replied Holly J. The caf was serving it's usual gourmet meal, with today's special being grilled K.C. and Jenna cartilage casserole. Jenna's amniotic fluid made the casserole particularly delectable. A Canadian food critic was there to review it, giving it 4 1/2 stars out of 5, declaring it "Delicious and Succulent" but expressing sorrow at the fact that no bits of the fetus or KC's brain had been included, therefore leaving off that half star. "I promise I'll do that when I make it again" declared the Lunch Lady. "Oh nonsense" said the food critic; "I encourage you to keep creating these fantastic and original dishes. Eventually you'll get 5 stars, my dear. Reach for the stars kid, reach for the motherfucking stars" he said, and then he left, strutting out of the building with great pomp.

The group had spent so much time enjoying the casserole, they had forgotten that class had started. They rushed to the classroom, finding Jimmy, Fitz, Clare, Alli, Wesley, Fiona, Connor, and Sav already there. "I'm sorry we're late" said Emma. "YOU BETTER BE! IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE REEDUCATION CAMP IN NUNAVAT!" screamed the teacher. The class immediately gasped at the horrifying prospect of being sent to Nunavat. "NOW SIT!" and they did all, in fact, sit. "Now class, today I want to introduce you to our new students" the room was abuzz with chatter upon learning of having new classmates. "Here they are", and in the new students walked. "This is Foghorn, Daffy, and Bugs". "Who are the others behind them?" asked Anya, with Toby nodding in agreement. "Oh. Spike, Chester, and Inki. Plus that's a Myna Bird." At first the class did not see the Myna bird, but eventually it slowly hopped in to the tune of Felix Mendelssohn's _Finagal's Cave Overture_. "Ooh. _I_ _like_ _that one_" declared Spinner. "Me too" said Holly J in response. "Ah say, ah, ah say you all look like n' interstin' bunch" said Foghorn to the students. "What's up... er, docs?" said Bugs. "Why am I even here?" said Daffy. As all the new students became acquainted with each other, Bugs kept annoying Wheelchair Girl. Eventually, she ran out of the room to get away from him; little did she know he had already set a trap for her. As she flew through the hallway on her wheelchair, it tripped on a wire, and an ACME anvil proceeded to fall down onto her, squashing her. She popped like a zit; blood and organs flew everywhere, splattering the walls and hitting several students. The class came rushing into the hallway, and saw the blood soaked anvil with her legs and arms and a few ribs protruding from under it. "Good thing she didn't matter" said Jimmy. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY PLAN! MY DREAM! IT'S ALL NOW COMING TRUE! YOU WILL BURN, DEGRASSI, YOU WILL BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"STUPEFY!" shouted Holly J, as a blast of red light came from her wand and hit Mia, stopping her inane cackling. "RUN!" Holly J yelled, and everybody proceeded to run to the second floor of the school. "Damn! That was close!" said Clare; "You can say that again, sister" replied Alli back. "DIFONG HYU ZI WO!" shouted Connor. "Yes Connor, we know. The situation is dangerous" said Fiona. "XAO LI POI TAI!" "Connor, there's no need to shout" "xi dong qi" "that's better" declared Fiona as their conversation finally ended. "KUFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted a young boy's voice, as though he was being anally raped. Looking down, the gang realized who was yelling; Inki. Then, Inki flung his spear right at them and it went straight through Emma's right eye and skull, causing blood to shoot out like a geyser. The Myna bird (which had been trailing them), hoping to get a snack, hopped into the air and successfully caught Emma's eye as it flew out of her socket. "Oh no. She's dead" said Jimmy. "YOU KNOW NOT WHAT WE HAVE PLANNED!" screamed Craig, as he interrupted Jimmy. "Craig? You... and Mia?" asked Spinner "Yes, had you not figured it out? WE HAVE OPENED A PORTAL TO ANOTHER DIMENSION! TORONTO IS " "Oh for fuck's sake; AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Spinner, as a green light shot out of his wand and instantly killed Craig upon hitting him. "Asshole" said Spinner under his breath. He then continued; "Let's get out of here." "Yes! We must save Toronto before it is too late!" replied Wesley. "Hey wait, can I join?" butted in Marco, "Sure, why not? We need a token gay guy... since Riley and Zane don't seem to be here today for some reason" said Sav. "Thanks!" replied Marco. "But guys! I want some more casserole before we leave!" said Anya, and everybody chuckled in unison. Again.

Meanwhile, Mia had taken off on her magic carpet. Flying over Toronto, her elongated cunt-lips flapping in the wind, she laughed wildly knowing it would soon meet its end. Then, she got a message on her iPhone: "MIA! HAVE YOU BEGUN THE PROCESS OF TORONTO'S DESTRUCTION?" said a distorted voice. "Yes, Tsar Boris" she responded. "Excellent..." he said, clasping his claws together. Mia was one of the few people Tsar Boris III of Bulgaria dared show his true form to: he had the body of a highly muscular humanoid lobster and the head of a ceolacanth. "I shall be sure to alert the rest of the Axis leaders that our plan is working" he told her. "Thank you master, thank you. Send Herr Hitler my best wishes" she replied. "Yes, Mia, I will. Now continue on with your work! TORONTO MUST SUFFER!" "YES MASTER! MUAHAH! MUAHAHAHA! !"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

After quickly feasting on some of the leftover casserole (which gave Spinner gas) the rag tag group of Degrassi Community School heroes ran out of the building, with Holly J and Spinner casting spells on their way out. In the distance they could see Mia flying on her magic carpet. "We have to stop her" said Clare. "But how?" asked Fiona. "I don't really know..." responded Clare. "Wait. We shouldn't leave just yet; we should go back and find some of the other students before it's too late for them" said Toby "I agree" replied Jimmy. "Fine. But we must be vigilant!" declared Spinner. "Since when did you use that word, Spin?" asked Jimmy, "Since I learned to use Avada motherfucking Kadavra, James" replied Spinner, in a sarcastic and pompous accent. As the group ran back into the school, Wesley Alli and Marco were told to keep guard at the front doors, incase Mia came back. "We should split up if we want to find everyone" said Spinner. "Anya, Toby. You two pair up" "Jimmy, Connor, you two pair up as well" barked Holly J; "Clare, Sav you two pair up" "and Fiona, Fitz, you two pair up too." "What about you, Holly J?" asked Clare. "Me? I'm going to be with Spinner. Duh. Now let's get a move on, people! Move it, move it!" with that, the pairs scattered across the school, in search of their comrades.

"So... who should we look for?" asked Sav to Clare; "Adam's the first person who came to mind..." "Adam it is, then" replied Sav. They began to peak into classrooms, in search of the transgendered youth. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Connor were debating over who to look for. "Jiao; tsing po yee. Xo zi wan" said Connor. "Yeah. It is kind of racist that we were paired together, isn't it?" "jiang qua" replied Connor, nodding in agreement. "ZO LI TAO PI ZAO XING!" screamed Connor, pointing to Dave's mangled dwarf corpse. "Ah man. I stepped in some of his blood... er, I mean, how horrible. I feel very bad for him and your loss, Connor". "Yong xi dai... no xao p'yin fai qao...!" Connor emphatically stated, weeping for the loss of his dear dwarf friend. Just then, Connor felt a tap on his shoulder. "Say, buddy. I think you left this!" said a voice. Turning around, Connor saw it was Daffy. Before looking down to see what the duck had returned to him, he thanked Daffy. "Xie Xie" he said gratefully. He then looked down at the object, only to realize too late that it was a bomb. "YI YANGHUA -" BOOM! Chunks of Connor's body flew everywhere, splattering all over Jimmy, who shouted "Holy fuck! Oh god!" at the grotesque sight. "WHOOOP WHOOP " shouted Daffy, who then pranced quite cheerfully away from Jimmy. "Rest in pieces, Connor. I hardly knew thee" lamented Jimmy. He quickly got over the minuscule loss however, and continued on looking for other students.

Fiona and Fitz were on the top floor of the school, where the power had gone out. "This is pretty freaky." said Fiona, in a mildly scared voice. "Eh. Still not as creepy as Eli's gothic romance story" said Fitz. "True, true." replied Fiona, then they heard a scuttering sound in the darkness. "Lumos!" said Fitz, using his wand to somewhat brighten the room. "I thought only Holly J and Spinner had wands?" "Naw. I do to; so d' Marco, Paige, Jimmy, Anya, and Toby." "Why don't I have one?" "Beats me, Fio-OVER THERE! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Eli's dead body hit the floor with a small thud, kroovy gushing from his chest and face from the spell's sword-like slash. "Fitz! You killed a vampire Eli! It looks like Mia or Craig had transformed him into a vampire somehow" "He was a vampire?", and with that, the duo carried on, eventually running into Jimmy. "Jimmy... Where's Connor?" asked Fitz; "Dead." "Tragic, anyway. I guess you should come with us?" "I suppose so. Have you guys seen anyone else?" "Just Eli." replied Fiona. "And?" "He's dead too" she said. "Alrighty then. Well, let's keep searching" said Jimmy, as they began to look more around the darkened top floor.

"Adam! There you are!" yelled Clare; the young man was hiding under his desk, bodies scattered around him. "What happened?" asked Sav; "He... Craig... he came in and killed everybody. I hid under my desk. He was too self absorbed to bother to find me" "Makes sense. Well, get up. We have to go and find others!" and the trio left the classroom. However, upon exiting, they heard a somewhat girlish scream; it was Marco. "Marco! What happened?" asked Clare, "Mia... she just... she just swooped down and killed them. I tried to use Evanesco on all three of us when I saw her coming, but I could only get it to work on me! I'm sorry." "It's ok Marco; It's not your fault. Come on with us" said Clare, "Alright" replied Marco.

Holly J and Spinner lurked the corners of the hallway without near as much fear as the others. Holly J was wearing tight black jeans, an off-tyrian purple semi-long-sleeve shirt, and an off light magenta organza vest, as well as black leather steel-toe boots. The clothing showed off her freaking hot body, especially her large breasts and buttox. Though Spinner was no slouch either; Spinner's dark blue jeans were well worn and tight, though not "emo" tight, just tight enough to show of his great manly, firm ass. He also wore his usual The Dot t-shirt, showing off his large muscular arms that could easily bash through a man's skull if needed. Since it's obvious I'm a biased writer and quite enjoy these two characters, I'm going to move on from my My Immortal-esque description of their clothing and bodies. "I'm sorry about Emma." said Holly J to Spinner in a solemn voice. "It's OK. Our relationship didn't really have more than an episode of build-up anyway" just then, a sound pierced the silence. A vague shape began to make itself out in the darkness of the hall. The shape faded in and out, in and out, until finally with a flash of light, it became fully visible. It was some sort of large blue box. A man wearing a toque exited the box, followed by a beautiful redheaded woman, and adorkable looking sandy blonde haired man. "Ah, hello. I would assume you're Spinner and Holly K- no... it's J isn't it? Yes. Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory. We're here to help you." Spinner and Holly J looked to each other with a look of shock on their faces.

*cue theremin DW theme*


End file.
